


Safe In Your Arms Tonight

by Fuzzy_Mat



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Angst, Intrusive Thoughts, M/M, Mayhaps, Panic Attacks, Self-Hatred, i'm not fully sure but just incase..., italics are often internal thoughts, remus gets triggered and has a breakdown, the trigger is vague, violent depictions from rem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:42:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26022850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuzzy_Mat/pseuds/Fuzzy_Mat
Summary: OG ask prompt: "Okokok. Than, Logan comforting Remus after he freaks out on his brother when his emotions and everything are just all over the place and he feels bad but Logan's hugs are just so nice he can't help but feel better" - Anonymous
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 1
Kudos: 58





	Safe In Your Arms Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> I did have a reply to the ask prior the start of the drabble but it's mostly a tw list so I decided not to include it
> 
> I posted this [originally](https://fuzzynat.tumblr.com/post/188359503900/okokok-than-logan-comforting-remus-after-he) on October 15th, 2019; I'm reuploading it here because Tumblr's tag system is a nightmare and a half and for easier access; nothing has been altered from the original (including the html)
> 
> Please ask for any additional tags if needed

His hands were shaking. Why were they shaking ? He wanted them to stop shaking so badly. Roman was still talking but he couldn’t make out what he was saying anymore. He didn’t know what it was exactly, but his twin just said something that caused his brain to feel as if it was getting repeatedly stabbed by an icicle in the next second. All he knew now was that he wanted him to shut up. _Shut up._

Everything was too much. _Too much. **Too much.**_

The thoughts flooding in as if a vein just got sliced open were _**TOO MUCH. He wanted them to SHUT UP.**_

He didn’t even realize what he was doing until he already swung his fist. Roman was likely caught off guard with the way he stumbled back with a shout. Remus didn’t even give the other any time to rebalance himself before he dashed off. 

_Oh god, what has he done ? They’re going to throw him out. His brother is going to hate him again. He hurt his brother. **HE HURT HIS BROTHER.**_

He ran as fast as his legs could carry him, practically scrambling across the floor with his mad dash. He didn’t even have to think about it as he shoved himself through a familiar door. A messy room, that many would assume to be tidy, with a singular figure tucked in the corner of his window sill, a book resting in his hands and more by his side.

Rem knew he looked like a mess at that moment. His makeup was probably already running down his cheeks as he heaved air as quickly as he could into his shaky being. The way the other’s face quickly snapped into one of concern and the way he rushed over, leaving the book to fall to the floor seemed to confirm it to him.

Logan hanged back a bit from his trembling form, and he knew Log was saying something but his ears were ringing too badly to interpret anything. However, the second Rem raised his arms with such terror and the need for help in his eyes gave him two arms quickly surrounding him. 

_He was so stupid for having done that. He didn’t even know why Log would so willingly even come near him; he was terrible. Dangerous. **A Monster.**_

A hand resting upon his head stopped his spiraling thoughts like a falling body finally becoming one with the ground. He focused everything on the way it weaved in and out of his messy strands, on the way the warmth seemed to now surround him, the way the chest pressed against his face slowly rose and fell with intent. 

He began to breathe in deeply to the same rhythm, sobs trapped in the back of his throat. He was contained. He couldn’t hurt anyone while trapped like this. Despite how much he hated the thought of needing to be contained for what he might do, he couldn’t help but slowly let go of the tension claiming all his muscles at the thought of his very own threat level being eliminated. 

Log’s words finally began to trickle into his mind as the white noise began to fade out. “I have you. Just breathe. You’re going to be okay,” kept getting repeated so gently into his ear as the other seemed to shield him from the world. 

“I… I h-hurt him.. oh god, I hurt him,” Rem couldn’t help the words rushing out between sobs, some explanation peppered throughout if one could even understand his muffled, panicked speech. 

“It’s okay. It’s not your fault. I know you didn’t mean it. You panicked and lashed out. You’re going to be okay,” he didn’t believe the words being told to him but Log was saying it with such confidence he couldn’t help but wonder if the other was right even if it was for a fleeting moment. Log kept his tiny mantras up as he guided them to the bed which Rem was secretly thankful for as his legs threatened to give out underneath him.

He clung onto the nerd with all his might as they merely sat there, Log stroking his hair and whispering soft reassurances. Eventually, his sobs began to die down as the warmth and love coming from this thought to be cold man began to seemingly infect his own being. His eyes hurt but he wouldn’t dare let go of the shirt in his fingers. The thought of his makeup being rubbed all over said shirt almost brought a chuckle out of him if his throat didn’t feel like he had nails shoved down it mere moments ago. 

_Yes, everything was going to be fine. I’ll talk to Rom later. He’s my brother, he would understand. Yes, yes, he was going to be okay._

Finally, after what felt like an eternity of panic, non-negative thoughts circled in his head and with them, came the exhaustion. He didn’t even make an effort to move as he felt so safe in the arms holding him so closely. He honestly wished he had the energy to kiss the man those arms belonged to; instead, he let himself slump against him. 

“I love you…” was all he could provide in a fragile whisper. He didn’t even need to hear the echo of it as he let himself fall asleep with a warmth settled in his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is [fuzzynat](https://fuzzynat.tumblr.com)  
> I don't write for this fandom anymore; I'm moving my old works onto here.  
> The title came from my brain constantly thinking of Mother Mother's "Arms Tonight" but putting "I died" didn't feel fitting so I changed it to safe
> 
> This is the last thing I wrote for this fandom; maybe one day I'll touch this fandom and the old writing prompts I had again but for now this is all I will be providing to this archive on SaSi writings


End file.
